Class Project
by SockMonkey101
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall has an evil idea to bestow a certain evil class project on her unknowing Seventh Years. But when the Ministry steps in, will she be able to exact her revenge? Love, hate, chaos, and our favorite characters. HIATUS


Professor Minerva McGonagall was fed-up

Professor Minerva McGonagall was fed-up. Not just the normal kind of fed-up, but the deepest kind of fed-up you can have, where you are willing to do something drastic. And a plan for something drastic was forming in her sharp mind.

What has made her so fed-up? I am sure you are wondering. You see, Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration (one of the most difficult subjects) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress. She had a lot of responsibilities as it was. And, to top off all of her work, she had the four most adept troublemakers in the school (which was rather large) in her House—meaning they were her responsibility. Normally, she could handle said troublemakers. But they had just gone on a spree of pranks, causing a lot of commotion that lucky Professor McGonagall got to handle. She was just _so_ happy.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. She had just hatched a plan to exact revenge on her troublemaking students; it was a very evil plan indeed.

Professor McGonagall did _not_ want to forget her idea. She quickly changed out of her dressing gown into her normal robes and left her bedroom at a quick pace. Her lips, which were usually pursed, were into a rare half-smile, but that half-smile had an almost evil look to it.

Professor McGonagall almost ran to the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster's name was Albus Dumbledore, a brilliant (but eccentric) old wizard that had done many great things and had a fetish for Muggle candies. Professor McGonagall walked up three flights of stairs and through many corridors until she came to the all-too-familiar stone gargoyles. One might think that these gargoyles were for decoration, but our witty Professor knew better.

"Blood Lollipops," said Professor McGonagall. 'Blood Lollipops' was the password, of course. The gargoyles jumped aside and a door was revealed. Said door opened, revealing a stone staircase. When Professor McGonagall stepped onto said staircase, and it moved up, so she did not need to walk. When the staircase came to a stop, she was in front of a wooden door to the Headmaster's office. She knocked twice; a curt, sharp knock. Many things our Professor did were curt and sharp.

"Enter," said a male voice, old, deep, and wise. Professor McGonagall did just that. The old wizard, Professor Dumbledore, smiled. "Ah, Minerva, what brings you to my office at this time of night?" For it was 10 o'clock.

"Albus, I have an idea for a class project for the Seventh Years," Professor McGonagall said. Our troublemakers were in their Seventh (_And last_, Professor McGonagall often thought gratefully) year at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore knew most things; sometimes, before you even knew them yourself. He thought he had a very good idea why Professor McGonagall was intent on assigning this project to the Seventh Years. Dumbledore, however, also enjoyed a bit of amusement now and then, and thought this would be a good subject to laugh about at Christmas parties for years.

"Alright Minerva, I approve of this class project. You may start it whenever you like," Professor Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall could have preformed a cart-wheel, she was so happy.

"Thank you, Albus, and good night," Professor McGonagall said. She then walked the way back to her bedroom, lay down in her bed, pulled the comforter up to her chin, closed her eyes, and had pleasant dreams about what was to happen.

Meanwhile, the four troublemakers that Professor McGonagall's wrath was currently directed at were blissfully unaware of said wrath, and absorbed in an intense game of Exploding Snap. James Potter, the ringleader of the group, was not losing, but close to it—and he had just lost half of his right eyebrow. Sirius Black, the insane and annoyingly loveable member of the group, was barely better off than James—he had lost a quarter of his left eyebrow. Remus Lupin, the brains of the group, was winning by a long-shot and still had all of the hair that he began the game with. And little Peter Pettigrew, everybody's kid brother but still a member, was losing badly and had completely singed off both of his eyebrows. Peter enjoyed Exploding Snap immensely, despite the fact that he was horrid at it.

Suddenly, the entire game exploded and James lost the rest of his right eyebrow. Sirius, Remus, and Peter went into hysterics. James looked grumpy and grumbled about their being 'bloody idiots' and such.

"_**POTTER**__!_ _**BLACK! PETTIGREW! LUPIN!**_" Three shrieks were heard from the Girl's Dormitory. James, Sirius, and Peter grinned. Remus sighed.

"What have you done now?" Remus asked, then sighed, exasperated.

"You'll see..." replied Sirius.

Suddenly, coming down from the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory, was a girl, seventeen, and soaking wet. She was wearing her uniform, like all the other girls were wearing: a white oxford shirt and a grey pleated skirt, with her red and gold striped Gryffindor tie.

This young woman was Lily Evans, also a Seventh Year Gryffindor. Lily was followed by her friend, Amber Butler, also a Seventh year, who looked livid. Lastly down the stairs came Erin Thomas, friend of Lily and Amber alike, and she looked furious.

Lily spotted the Marauders, three of them sitting there snickering on the floor, one with his head in his hands, muttering to himself, "Why am I friends with these idiots? Why, why why...". I think now it would be safe to say that the Marauders' pranking spree was not over yet.

It seemed that Lily exploded. "POTTER! WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD DAY? YOU ARE SUCH A RUDE, ARROGANT, IDIOTIC..." But her rant was drowned out by Amber.

"JAMES BARTHOLOMEW POTTER! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! AND YOU!" she rounded on Sirius. "DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN SIT THERE AND GIGGLE YOU STUPID PRAT! GIT! WEIRDO!"

Erin took over. "YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! I SWEAR! CAN'T YOU FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO PRANK US? DID WE EVER DO ANYTHING TO YOU? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US—AND THE REST OF THE SCHOOL—ALONE? HONESTLY!"

Lily took up the screaming again. "YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE, ALRIGHT? YOU ARE SUCH—"and here follows a string of curses and insults that the other students were stunned by. They never thought their Head Girl could say such things.

James was quite enjoying the view from Lily's almost see-through shirt, though, and was paying no attention. James had quite a fetish for Lily. Lily noticed James was staring at her and she went redder than a tomato. It was hard to tell where her hair ended and her face began.

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!" Most of the students had begun to ignore them, but at this, they all turned around again. James looked startled. Lily hugged herself.

Sirius had been doing something similar, alternating girls. Amber and Erin weren't covering themselves, instead yelling about James being a "BLOODY SICK PERVERT". Then Amber noticed Sirius staring, and she went over and slapped him, as hard as she could (and she was quite strong and wearing a ring or two). He had a bright red mark, in the shape of her hand, on his right cheek. He looked shocked. The whole room was quiet.

Then Professor McGonagall burst into the room and sent everyone to bed (not before giving the Marauders each a month's worth of detentions—sans Remus, whom she believed when he said he had nothing to do with it).

Lily went to sleep furious at James for looking at her, and furious at the Marauders for pranking her.

Amber went to sleep furious at James for looking at Lily and at Sirius for looking at all three of them.

Erin went to sleep furious at James for looking at Lily, for Sirius looking at all of them, for Peter sitting there snickering, and that she hadn't gotten a chance to slap Sirius herself.

Sirius went to sleep with a painful right cheek.

Peter went to sleep still laughing at their prank, but sad at his detentions.

Remus went to sleep grateful that he didn't have detentions, but unhappy about his throbbing eardrums from all the yelling.

James went to sleep thinking about how cute Lily looked when she got angry, and, of course, Lily's body.

No one had any idea that Professor McGonagall was going to start her evil Class Project the next day. Besides Professor McGonagall herself, of course.

**A/N: Ok, so here's the updated, edited, new-and-improved version! I didn't change much, really; just took out the long, involved, and oh-so-boring explanations and things. I really hope it goes better this time around, and people aren't so confuzzled by my randomness...I'M STILL SORRY ABOUT THAT! Anyway, I'm off to go do my homework...geometry is not fun. And I have a project in gym. Gym, of all things! Gah, that sucks. **

**I'll catch you cats later.**

**Sock Monkey**

**P.S.-Oh, I was thinking of changing my penname. What do you think? **


End file.
